


Sticky Notes

by HouseGameOfPotter



Series: Jonerys Valentine's Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Valentines Challenge, Love, Secret Admirer, Short & Sweet, Sweet, confused dany, love letter, soppy jon, sticky notes, this went from sweet to sad in 0.0094 seconds, unknown admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Someone is leaving Daenerys Targaryen sticky notes with quotes of love on them all around the office. She doesn't know who it is, but when it click, her world will never be the same.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> So this year, I am taking part in a challenge on tumblr by user 'JonerysFic' and 'MhysaOfDragons' in which for seven days from Valentines day I am uploading a new one shot. 
> 
> The prompts have been provided and the stories have all been written and I gotta say you're in for a lot of Jonerys content. 
> 
> So Day 1, 14th February, which is when I'm uploading this, the prompt I chose was 'Secret Admirer'. This is the story I came up with. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments if you do, it will mean the world!

_Another one._

Daenerys grabbed the pink sticky note from her computer screen and eyed the writing. Calligraphy, handwriting that wasn’t familiar to her in the moment. The fountain pen used for this had danced across the paper surface with freedom and expression, the same as before.

Someone was leaving her love notes across the office, someone in the company she worked for. How did they know she was single and wanting a date anyway? They were clearly just assuming as it was Valentine’s Day at the end of the week. She quickly places the notes in her folder without anyone else seeing, sliding it amongst the pile of other she’d found that week.

_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams - Dr. Seuss._

And the quote, of similar calibre to ones her frantic eyes had read on the others. She didn’t mind, in fact, it made her flush like a woman who had never been complimented before. But this was crazy, she had no possible clue who could be leaving her these notes.

She’d made a list of the potential men who could’ve left the note and had reasonable grounds to believe it was none of them, almost all of the men in the office were married or gay, so who on this plain of existence was leaving her the notes? Sliding into her lumbar support chair, she opens her notepad to the list of potential men and went through the list with suspicion.

Jaime Lannister was a man in a position of wealth near the top of the ranks in the company, but that was unlikely, he was spending Valentine’s with his sister who had just endured a bad divorce, to take her mind off of things. He was a man of good looks, but the calligraphy was certainly not his, she’d read his reports and the typos present was enough to know this wasn’t his work.

Gendry Waters was head over heels for Arya Stark, head of communications, so unless she’s beaten him up and finally forced him to move on then she completely doubted that it was him. The boy man spent most of his day talking about her or making excuses to visit her department and leaving Daenerys love notes was not on that same line of thinking.

Frustrated, Dany shuts the notepad and decides she can’t even focus on her paperwork without some coffee in her system. So, asking the others at their desks if they wanted a drink and not getting a single reply from anyone (everyone seemed to be grump today) she toddled off to the staff room for a caffeine boost.

Head of Administration, can pick out a mistake in a report from a mile away but cannot deduce who is leaving her love notes around the office. And that no one else had noticed was even more of an intriguing factor for her. The fact that the bright pink heart sticky notes had been dotted everywhere with this beautiful blue inked calligraphy had not been seen by another human was completely mind boggling to her.

She pushes the heavy staff room door open, her small, slender frame sliding through as others come out of the way to let her by. Once she passed through the door, she quickly walked over to her locker in which she keeps her special coffee that no one else is allowed to touch.

Searching for the keys in her small jacket pocket, she finds the right combination on her lock before twisting the key in the mechanism and opening it. Her breath catches in her throat as the locker door swings open, revealing her mug and her coffee, with a little pink love heart stuck on the mug.

_How?_

Her heart is hammering fast in her chest, pumping oxygen quickly around her body as she tries to keep her breathing going. She can’t, she’s speechless, shocked. How had they got into her locker? How did they know the combination? And how did they manage to resist her special coffee? Surely there’s a security risk with this… unless it was security?

_I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once - John Green_

Her eyes scanned the note, completely frozen into the spot her feet were placed. All of these notes, admissions of love that Dany had never known before. Destruction, that’s all her relationships had been, fiery chasms which were doomed from the start. Yet this person, so effortlessly loved her, or at least admired her enough to wonder what it was like to love her.

She grabbed her mug and coffee, and slammed the locker shut for short of not wanting to be missing from the office for too long, but her mind was racing. Images in her mind of a faceless man, mysterious yet handsome, his hands touching her, his arms embracing her. It had been a while, for it wasn’t like her to just go with random guys in bars or clubs. But loneliness was deeply rooted in her, and like all women, they find the right time will eventually come.

What was she even thinking? A man or woman even, that she did not know of, was leaving her love notes in the office, opening their heart in a way that was completely unexpected and she should find it odd, peculiar. Yet her she was, emotionally affected in the opposite way, it was endearing, sweet.

No Jaime Lannister could concoct this together, no Gendry Waters would even find the time to think of her in this moment, so who was it? Who was leaving these morsels of affection for her? She couldn’t think as she switched the kettle on and filled her coffee mug with a spoonful of her special blend.

She needed milk, she somehow remembered, as images fill her mind of every outcome of this thing that had been happening. Maybe it was someone from the basement, on of the dodgy technicians who can’t even say a word to her when she goes down to complain, who just sweat nervously and scamper away. It would be a disappointment if it was.

She opened the fridge, her heart in her mouth as she prayed it wasn’t one of them, but it all stopped again when she spied the same colour and writing attached to her small carton of orange lidded milk. 1% fat, perfect for the amount of caffeine she intakes for the day, now sporting a ig, pink heart on it.

Everyone knew the orange was hers, so this wouldn’t be something hard for people to find out, but the fact that someone had gone to this effort, when if they’d liked her they should’ve just asked. Maybe they were scared, had a fear of rejection. Or maybe they wanted to play with her emotions like some sick freak who got off on toying with her. Maybe it was none of those things.

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever - Alfred Tennyson._

Daenerys Targaryen had never blushed like she had in this moment, she wondered what all this would come to, whether she would find out who it was and what they possibly wanted from her. The idea that someone is so consumed and in awe of a simple girl like herself was completely bonkers, that he thought on her daily and would be able to create an Eden for them both to glide through.

Feeling stressed, she put both notes in her pocket, placed her coffee back in her locker and made the coffee with haste. A few minutes later, she was returning to her desk with a headache from thinking too much and a conundrum she was sure to fail in figuring out.

Sliding in her seat, she pulled the two notes out of her pocket and added them to the other fourteen now present in her folder. She put the folder away, and booted her computer. She needed to focus on the work, she had a lot to do that week and she couldn’t be distracted by someone’s obsession with her. Even if she wanted nothing more than to know who it was, she had priorities.

“Miss. Targaryen” Daenerys hears Jaime Lannister say from across the room about one hour into her shift, her mind forcing her to think about work and numbers and emails and orderings so that she doesn’t linger on the pink hearts. She looks at the man impatiently as if she was annoyed he’d disturbed her momentary peace. She notices he’s holding the phone from his desk in her hand. “Boss wants a word”

“Oh, okay” She shakes her head and straightens herself up. She nods in Jaime’s direction as a thank you before gathering herself and beginning a walk up to Boss’ office. It was top floor and while most people took the elevators, Dany preferred the stairs, it got her exercise in.

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever, We accept the love we think we deserve, I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul, One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving, You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you._

She couldn’t help but think about all the messages she’d received over the past few days, notions of love and affection that made her feel gooey. Now wasn’t the time, especially when she had been summoned by the boss. He’ll be wanting an update on Gendry’s progress she suspected, he was a new starter and was coming up to his review period. But all she could think off was this secret admirer.

She reached his office on the top floor of the building and knocked when his secretary outside said it was okay for her to enter. She opened the door and breathed in a little when the smell of lemons and mint hit her nose. It was always pleasant when she entered the office, that familiar smell was almost comforting to her. He could fire her and she’d still be calm.

“Good Morning, Mr. Snow” She uttered politely, smiling and wandering over to his desk. He was writing something on the computer, his glasses on the edge of his nose as he began clicking the screen with his mouse. He looked up from the table and his eyes met hers.

“Hello, Daenerys” His gruff, northern accent chimed as he finished his last bits of business on the computer, a small smirk present on the corner of his lips. She hardly saw him, maybe only once every few weeks as he was always working between the three different buildings they had in the city, but she always forgot how young he was for a CEO and how handsome he was. “Please, take a seat”

She nods before sitting opposite him, nerves kicking in as to what he wanted to say to her. “So, Mr. Lannister said you wanted to see me about something, sir?”

“Daenerys…” He started with a sigh, deep and clear across the room it sounded. “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jon and not sir? You make me feel ancient when you address me as such”

“Only every time we talk, sir” Dany meekly grinned.

“From now on, it’s Jon, okay?” He warned. She just nodded, them both knowing she wouldn’t do as such and would still refer to him as sir or Mr. Snow. “So, I just wanted a quick chat, don’t worry you’ve done nothing wrong, quite the opposite actually” He mused. “I’ve been going over the figures and reports a lot the last few days and as the company is ever expanding, I’m needing to expand the Admin team”

“Oh” She blinked in surprise.

“I’ll be putting a post up for two new positions within the Administration department, one a regular Administrator and one, the Head of Administration” He spoke cryptically. Daenerys was confused, she was the Head of Administration. “Sansa is leaving her position, she’s my Reports Analyst on the board and her position has opened up, I’d like you to fill it”

 _This has been the strangest day of my life so far_ , she mused inwardly as his words was over her in complete and utter surprise. There was many things going on in her life, and she did not expect that this week would bring about a secret admirer and an offer of a position three steps above her current job.

“Sir, I can’t-”

“Jon, first off” He intercedes. “And secondly, you certainly can and you certainly will”

“Jon…” She winces as she speaks his name, making this meeting become too informal. “I have no training in that sort of field, I do Admin sure but that role is Admin, Payroll and HR all rolled into one. If I do it I won’t be able to complete it with satisfaction”

“Daenerys Targaryen, for too long you and your clever mind have been sat down in that Admin office not being tested enough, for too long you’ve been dealing with Gendry pining over my sister and Jamie Lannister picking his nose. It’s time you had a challenge, and I know you’re up to it” He reassured.

She was consumed by confusion and surprise and sweetness and fear. Everything rolled into one as the events of the day (that had only been an hour give or take) melded into her mind and warped her vision slightly. She wanted to accept, she wanted to be free of this doubt crawling under her pale skin. But she just couldn’t do it, and she didn’t know why. “I’m sorry but, this is a huge step, it’s a lot to think about and…”

“Have you ever read The Perks of Being a Wallflower?” He asks suddenly, causing Daenerys to be sidelined by her own thoughts. She shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything. “My sister Sansa recommended it to me when we were younger, and there’s always a quote that has stuck with me some eight years later. We accept the love we think we deserve, and it’s completely true”

“Huh?” Dany blinks. _We accept the love we think we deserve, We accept the love we think we deserve, We accept the love we think we deserve, We accept the love we think we deserve_.

“Obviously in this case it’s praise, you don’t think you’re worth-” She cuts him off.

“It’s you” She says suddenly, her brain exploding all at once. _We accept the love we think we deserve_. She glances to his desk and spies on the corner, a small bottle of ink and a fountain pen. Her breathing is shaky, as she looks around the desk for pink heart sticky notes but can’t find anything, all she can find is his hands, gripping the edge of his table.

“Dany, are you okay?” He asks, his own voice cracking.

“Why” She demanded to know.

“Why what?” He asked, a raised eyebrow.

“Jon Snow don’t you give me that eyebrow, why me?” She stands in her seat, eyes steely as she pierced his own gaze with her knife one.

It all made sense in her mind, he would have the master key to lockers besides the janitors so that would make sense into how he got into the locker. It was a known fact about the milk so leaving a note like that in the fridge wasn’t a bother. And him sticking a note on her PC would be easier than most, he was allowed anywhere in the building and wouldn’t be noticed if he stood near a desk. He knew her car, so when she’d left last night and there was on on there…

Her mind was racing, suddenly the mysterious and intense faceless man from her mind had his face, and somehow it was a match-up. His eyes were wide and yet somehow his face had softened when she looked at him. She knew she was red in the face, that the embarrassment of all these acts of devotion were easily readable on her features.

“I… felt something, when I looked at you that I had never felt before” He stumbles. “Corny as it sounds that feeling was the only thing stopping me being drowned in work and bullshit from the family and all the craziness my life seems to want to throw at me as of late. There’s things going on, things that mean soon I will have to let go of this company”

“What…”

“Things I don’t wish to speak off, or I may be lost in the dreariness and doubt that this thing brings with it. I was bold, and stupid yes, in what I started doing last week, but time was running out Dany, and I needed you to be that source of light once again, I needed you to know, to have something good to remember me by”

Daenerys tried to deconstruct the riddles in her mind, but she was coming up blank. Something is running out of time, his time here was, and he wanted to act fast, he was having to give up the company for something. His sister, Sansa was leaving her position. It was all confusing, all overwhelming. But what did feelings for her have to do with all of this?

“I’ve accomplished so much in such a short space of time, I’ve allowed myself to become the very best CEO that there ever was and the happiness of my staff is something I’m proud off. But I’ve been lying to myself for a long time now, and things have changed. And you are part of that change in me. If only for a small while”

Dany doesn’t know how or why it all clicked into place, but it did suddenly. Her mouth hung open, her eyes watery as she realised the ramifications of what he’s saying. “You’re sick” He doesn’t reply immediately, he doesn’t have to. He just bows his head into a low nod and let’s the moment breathe. “How long?”

“For a while, a headache that I couldn’t shake” He confirmed. “Went to the doctors and lit up like a Christmas tree, as such. I don’t know when, and I don’t want to know in all honesty, but I know that if I didn’t do something for you before I left this company and this world, I’d end up being furious with myself in the afterlife, if there is such a thing as one”

She couldn’t process this, but the feeling of admiration and love she’d held inside her this morning was replaced with a melancholy sadness that she’d never experience before. “Sansa… is she?”

“She will be CEO after me, yes” He nodded, rubbing his head as if he was already tired and wishing to go and lie down somewhere. “So please, take her position” Daenerys didn’t say anything for a while, she was just aghast as the information overload that had been handed to her. “I’ve never said this out loud, but you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen”

The air is hot suddenly, and she feels the warmth of his words hit her somewhere deep. Tears were hot and heavy in her eyes, and her heart ached for this man before her. A man she didn’t know very well, who doted upon her, a man she wished she’d got to know better. She was so sidelined by the revelation that she didn’t even notice him coming around to her side of the table and sitting in the other chair next to her.

“It’s not my place to ask this of you, and if you have plans then I shall be respectful and accept your wishes. But this Thursday will be my last Valentine’s Day on this earth, and I would like to take you to dinner, if it pleases you as such” He was leaning on the chair arm for support, his hand shaking a little.

Daenerys was so overwhelmed. She had been offered a brand new position, found out the boss was dying and had a crush on her all within the space of five minutes. Her mind was doing a million calculations and as she stared into his eyes, on the seat directly adjacent to hers, she couldn’t find it within herself to deny him of this.

“Kiss me” She demands, grasping what little amount of power she had in the room, trying not to be overwhelmed by the heartbreak that was sure to follow in the coming weeks. “Kiss me and show me that your feelings are true, that you really do like me and I will do everything in my power to be there for you”

There’s a moment just when the world around them completely stops, that time stands still and everything else fades away. There’s no ticking clock teasing them of time they have left, there’s no one to tell them to not do this reckless thing that was about to happen, there was only her and him. His eyes held a small amount of lust but mostly regret. She wonders if perhaps he’s wishing he’d said something to her years ago when he hired her, instead of waiting for this catalyst that had spurred him on.

But when he places a hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears she had spilt for him, she felt warmth and love and devotion. The same feeling she got when reading those notes the past few days.

And so, their lips join.

Bittersweet, that was her overwhelming feeling as his soft lips move in sync with her own. It’s glorious, wonderful, tantalising and crackling all at the same time, but there’s such a sadness to the kiss. She’s never been kissed like it in her entire life, but the she couldn’t fight against the thoughts that were going through her, the realisation of his confession. She wanted to pull away before she lost herself in this beautiful moment, but she couldn’t, she could only try and help ease his pain in this way.

Daenerys thinks about the feel of his lips on hers that sends her mind into a sensual state of intoxication. She wished more than anything to reach towards his face and touch them lightly but that wish battled the urge to just keep kissing him. The lips were the gateway to the body, in her mind, they were softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come.

But there was no sweetness around the corner that she could stomach. Only a looming sense of doom she had been familiar with that came to follow her. But he was a miracle in this moment, a gentleman in the way he’d wooed her, honest in his intentions and heartbreaking in his confession.

When their lips parted, there was an overwhelming silence. In that silence all of their feelings and secrets were laid bare, all of their passions and the spark of love that existed between them. In that moment, in his devoted and secret love, she was strong. One kiss and she had the courage to do what had to be done.

“Jon” She breathed raspily, her hands on his arms as their foreheads touch. There was a moment where neither of them breathed, the air clinging to them as if a verdict would be laid out bare for all. “Thursday night at 7, yeah?”

He sighed deeply, kissing her once more in thanks for giving him that small piece of happiness. “Thursday night at 7” He agreed, leaving small kisses on her neck, causing the skin on her face to feel redder than the lipstick she’d been wearing before the kiss. “Beautiful”

_Pink heart sticky notes, oh how I am thankful for you._

It was strange from then on out, she was living in a time bomb where anything could strike at any time. Oblivion was inevitable, but the way he and her faced it together, after that day, was strength to accept what was coming. All she knew was that by the time Thursday came around, and she had finished her dinner date with him, she’d fallen in love the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once.


End file.
